Seeing Within
by TC Stark
Summary: A one-shot featuring PixelTheLittlestFemmeBot's OC Pixel. What happens when poor Pixel is left all alone in the dungeons of the Decepticon Justice Division with Kaon as her only "ally"? Rated M for Mature. Kaon/OC


TC Stark: Just a one-shot written for PixelTheLittlestFemmeBot featuring her OC Pixel. We were talking about how Kaon probably seems like the "kinder" of all the DJD and decided to role with it. Rated M for Mature.

Disclaimer: Pixel belongs to PixelTheLittlestFemmeBot and Kaon belongs to the Transformers Universe.

Seeing Within

The smell of spilled Energon wafted the sensors and told Pixel these mechs had been dead for some time. No one had bothered to clean them up. They were just there, slumped over, lifeless on the ground; a reminder to all those who were in the dungeon to know that was their fate. They would be killed and forgotten; the notion of escape or mercy was not an option. Not when in the clutches of Decepticons.

Maybe if Pixel had been brought to the dungeons earlier she could have saved some of these mechs. It was what she had been trained for after all; Ratchet teaching her how to act under pressure. There had been some success in the field before, she could have at least tried. Even if they were all doomed.

Drones had taken Pixel when she was trying to patch up a wounded soldier in the valley of Praxus. Her peripheral vision wasn't all that good in that moment, as she had been too concentrated on the mech dying before her. It had been so easy for the Vehicons to grab her and take her to the dungeon she was in now, with no more knowledge than when she was first thrown in.

Pixel was curled into herself, helm buried within her knees. All she had wanted to do was help. She wasn't a soldier; wasn't a fighter. Now, she was a prisoner of war. She wondered in Ratchet was worried about her; if anyone knew where she was. The drones had disabled her communications link; she was trapped there.

Tears ran involuntarily down her cheeks. What would happen to her? No one had come to say anything since she had first been thrown in. Hours ago. Her tanks rumbled, but the smell of spilled blood sickened her. Why hadn't they taken the dead bodies out? What was to come of her in the hands of Decepticons?

"Are those tears, my dear? Do not cry, it is what they want."

The harmonious tune of a mech's voice pulled Pixel's helm away from her knees, shocked to hear someone was joined with her in the dungeon. With how dark it was and the piles of dead bodies around her, she supposed it was plausible that she had missed someone. A small sense of comfort flooded the small femme's systems, but with that followed dread that now they were both in danger.

Still not seeing where the mech was, Pixel hugged her knees closer and pouted her lips, "I…I…I can't help it…" She trailed off helplessly.

"You must not be a soldier."

"N-No…I'm a medical assistant."

A small chuckle soothed her audios, as he cooed, "What a pity. The Decepticons can be so…_curious _when it comes to the innocent. Not many are, in our war torn society. But, I can hear it from your voice."

Innocent. Was she? She had seen so much blood spilled, had seen so many die before her. She would have liked to stay innocent. Would have liked to have a normal upbringing; lived with Ratchet and study medical science. He had done such a good job of shielding her from the terrors of their world, until there was nowhere to hide anymore.

Shifting her peds uncomfortably, Pixel spoke softly, "I can't see who you are."

The sound of a body rustling closer was heard, before she saw who was coming near her. A mech, looking to be not much taller than herself; came out of the shadows. The red and orange color combination reminded her of Ratchet, though; he had a much leaner frame, with two unique Tesla coils mounted on his shoulders.

What she noticed most about his handsome, kind face was the lack of optics in the sockets they should have been in, "That's funny. I can't see at all." He smiled.

Frowning, she apologized sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Do not be, child, I have been since I was born and I do not mind," He smiled, reaching up to gently cup her delicate face, "If you do not mind…this is how I _see._"

The warm contact had Pixel sighing in relief, instinctively crawling closer to him. The young femme was a physical one, in the sense she enjoyed the feel of others. It was how emotions were transmitted to her. If she went too long without feeling another's body next to hers, she felt depression set in. Even Ratchet would allow her to cuddle up next to him in berth, knowing she was too innocent to realize the wrong mech would misconstrue her true motive.

Pleasantly surprised with how comfortable she was being around him, he pulled the femme even closer so she could nuzzle his body. He could feel her easing against him, all too trusting of this stranger. She was truly innocent to be bought by a few choice words and a few gentle strokes of his hand.

Running the tip of his finger along the span of her arm, he asked, "And what is your designation, young one?"

"P-Pixel."

Hugging her closer, the mech sung her name like a fine wine, "_Pixel…_is that not relief to an aching mech's audios…I am Kaon."

"Kaon? After the city?"

Smiling ruefully, Kaon answered, "My creators had hopes for me. But, it does not look like I shall rise to such victory as the great city. Do you know how long I have been here for?"

Pixel frowned, "How long?"

"Long enough to forget a femme's voice could sooth my biggest fears."

Pixel had no idea Kaon was playing her like a violin. A vital member of the Decepticon Justice Division, he truly enjoyed moments like these when he got to be with someone as innocent as this little Pixie. There weren't many oblivious mechs and femmes anymore; everyone had seen the ugliness of war. But, almost everyone was unprepared for the kind of torture and punishment the DJD had to offer.

In her processor, he was a hurt mech. She didn't know whether he was lucky for not being able to see the horrors around them or even worse that he had no idea what was going on. Ratchet had taught her that when one sense was disabled, the others were heightened. The scout Bumblebee, who had had his voice box ripped out by Megatron himself; had been displaying such theory.

As Pixel's body began easing, Kaon took something out of his subspace. She hadn't realized what it was until she opened her optic lids and saw a bright, small cube of Energon. Gasping, she gripped tightly onto the mech, "Kaon, what if they see?"

Chuckling, he offered the cube over to her, "Don't worry. Decepticons can be so…arrogant at times. They wouldn't think twice of checking up on twice small beings like us."

Biting her lower lip, Pixel hesitantly reached out and wrapped her tiny servos around the cube. She was so hungry, she needed fuel. That need outweighed the fear in that moment, thankfully gulping down the sweet life giving liquid. In an instant she began to feel better; she was tiny and because of it, she needed to be refueled often.

Some Energon embarrassingly spluttered out of the side of her lips, as she blushed, "Would you like some?"

Running his knuckles along her cheek, Kaon smiled, "That is fine, Pixel, I have refueled not too long ago."

"Smuggling Energon again, Kaon?"

The booming, yet musical intrusion caused both parties to jump, shifting their helms over towards the voice. Only Pixel could see who was standing on the other side of the gates; a large, imposing mech who she had been warned about. Ratchet had shielded her from much, but made sure she at least knew the big players in the Decepticon game. Megatron of course, Soundwave, Starscream…and Tarn.

The threatening leader of the Decepticon Justice Division made his way into the dungeon, amused by the sight before him, "Ah, Kaon, you should see how pretty the little femme attached to you is."

As Pixel whimpered, Kaon hugged her closer and defended, "Back again, Tarn? You spend so much time in these dungeons, I would think you belong here."

"Ah, Kaon, you are a treat for sore optics. I am glad you have taken to a pet, as she will take your place as the only one remaining here."

Pixel's optics widened, as Tarn stepped forward and engulfed Kaon's helm with his massive hand. The blind mech let out a mewl, as he was yanked away, her hands barely able to hold onto him. The look of agony and uncertainty crossed the orange and yellow bot's face, silently pleading for help.

"No! Don't hurt him!" She meekly begged, whimpering.

As Tarn dragged Kaon out, he stopped just before the exit and turned with a sickeningly evil grin, "Do not fret, young one, you will be next."

Pixel was worried out of her mind for the one she now called a friend. They had known each other for a very short time, but she had already been shown an unbelievable amount of kindness from him. It broke her spark that he be torn from her so soon and from the way Tarn was pulling him away, it didn't seem like any mercy would be shown to Kaon.

No, not another one killed on her watch.

If only little Pixie had known that while she was crying in grief, Kaon was enjoying high grade with the rest of the Decepticon Justice Division. Tarn was flattered that he was the one creators told their sparklings of at night, but it left them foolish to the others. He may have been the devil himself, but his _friends _were to be equally as feared.

"That was quite a performance, dear Kaon." Tarn complimented in a purr, bringing the cube of high grade up to his lips.

Grinning quite whimsically, the smaller mech proclaimed, "All for you, my dear Tarn."

Vos said something incompressible, causing Tarn to chuckle, "Yes, she was a very pretty femme. She was clinging quite tightly to you, Kaon."

"She was very affectionate indeed," Kaon smiled, while taking a sip of his high grade, "Desperate for any sense of comfort. I felt it within her spark – she is a receptive femme."

"Then, by all means, have fun." Tarn smirked evilly.

Tarn had not been the one to retrieve Pixel. The one known as Tesarus towered over the small femme, looking even more intimidating than the DJD leader, if that was even possible. A large hole pursed from his chest, idle blades that at any moment could start propelling. She didn't even want to know what he could do with that weapon.

Chuckling, the mech with an X for a face reached down, "I hear ya wanna take Kaon's place. Is that so, femme?"

Kaon's place? He was alive. A fleeting moment of joy was quickly squashed by fear, as the mech's shadow consumed her. They would do unspeakable things to her, some she probably wasn't even aware was possible. But, she couldn't just sit there and agree to let them torture her friend.

Biting her lower lip, she meekly nodded as Tesarus grinned, "Thought so."

Tarn had been waiting for Pixel, when Tesarus brought her in. He had her slung over his shoulder, like a hunter carrying in his kill of the day. When he placed her down, she looked frazzled and scared. How tiny she looked compared to all of them, even one as small as Vos. Yes, she would be so much fun.

"Ah, the little one known as Pixel," Tarn chuckled while turning around, his hands linked behind his back, "Kaon told me much about you. Begged in fact that your little spark be spared. Such sweet sentiments for a mech's dying words."

Pixel's blue optics widened and she whimpered at the thought of it being too late to save her friend, "Y-You?"

Smirking, Tarn cooed, "It is time to take his place."

Scared to the point of tears, Pixel cowered away from Tarn as he reached down and stroke her delicate cheek. It was deceivingly gentle and she wasn't sure what to make of the glimmer in his optics. Everything felt so sudden; she did not enjoy being on display for all the hungry mechs.

Satisfied, Tarn gently guided her in front of him, "Come, young one."

He was leading her away from the group. Pixel sighed, relieved that at least she would not be subjected to the rest of the group. Though, being alone with Tarn was terrifying enough. He was large, twice as big as she was and three times as bulky. He could kill her with a simple flick of his wrist.

"No need to shiver so harshly, young one," Tarn chuckled, his voice like honey, "You will find that…not everything is as it seems."

Pixel gulped at his words, so consumed with fear she did not have time to even consider what he meant. She was shaking. What was to become of her? What did these mechs want? Surely, they couldn't be so derived from humanity that they would be so cruel? Then again, she had seen the piled bodies.

As they came to a room, Pixel gulped and turned around to plead at the large mech, "Please, what are you going to do with me?"

Chuckling, Tarn reached down and ran the tip of his finger along her jawline, "Not anything just yet."

The chilling ice in his words caused Pixel to shudder, even if she didn't know what they meant. She only obeyed as the door whirred open and she was led into a pitch black room. She hated the dark. The dark abyss only made her shake more, knowing that nothing could be awaiting her in the black room.

The lights then came on and she was met with a sight she had not expected. Gasping, Pixel saw Kaon leisurely resting on the berth with a grin on his face, "Hello, Pixel, so good to see you again."

Forgetting how, what, and why, Pixel smiled and stepped forward, "Kaon, you're alright."

A knowing smile that was loss to her showed on his lips, as he patted the spot next to him, "I am and you will be too. Now…come to berth."

Tarn watched with interest, as Pixel ran to the large berth. It was as if she had forgotten everything that had led up to the moment they were in now. Forgetting completely that she had been trapped within their dungeon, picked out by the DJD, and that she was in the presence of one of the most dangerous Decepticons in Megatron's ranks.

Seeking comfort, Pixel quickly cuddled next to Kaon. He was pleased with the way her body formed to his own, fitting perfectly under his arm that wrapped around her shoulders. _What a good femme. _She was warm against him, her spark giving off waves of happiness and content. She was incredibly receptive and easily coddled; she must have been a very needy sparkling. He wondered if her parental units gave her the attention she craved.

Nuzzling her face further against his chest, Pixel whimpered, "Kaon, what's going on?"

Kaon let out a light chuckle, while running his hand down her back in a soothing manger, "Don't be afraid, young one, Tarn is…quite the fan of theatrics when it comes to new pets."

The chilling statement was only heightened by Tarn's musical laughter, Pixel pulling her helm from Kaon's chest and staring at him with an open mouth. His hollow optic sockets just looked at her with gleam, an almost playful smile on his lips. She was confused by how gleeful he could look in that moment, when she was so afraid.

"W-What?"

"Oh? Have I not told you I'm in the DJD?"

Pixel's optics widened, her spark dropping into her tank. Hands shaking, she stuttered out, "B-But…you…you were in prison with me?"

Smiling almost sympathetically, he touched upon her cheek and cooed, "Oh, dear naïve one, it is a game we play…it's fun, isn't it? I have never had such a precious femme before."

"She is a thing of beauty, Kaon," Tarn chuckled, going to sit down on a large chair in one of the corners, "Petite…silver body, with accents of pink and aqua blue in all the areas that matter. Very girly and the prettiest blue optics I've ever seen."

"Aw, isn't it a pity I can't see?" Smiling, his hand trailed further down to the nook of her neck, "But, I can feel."

Lower lip puffing out, Pixel whined, "Why?"

Kaon chuckled a closed lipped laugh, while running his hand up one of her legs, "I normally take great pleasure in playing out a poor bot's last living moments, but you, my dear, I think I will keep. Tarn has already taking a liking to you and the idea of you as a pet."

"A-A pet?"

"Yes, and a pretty one indeed."

Defeated, Pixel bowed her head and cried with question, "But, why?"

Kaon whispered small _shhs _and coos, almost rocking her in comfort, "Well, there is no denying that I have had pets in the past who have been less than…_respectful _of my disability. Not to sound too sentimental, but I don't often come across those who don't show me any of their sickening pity."

Tarn smirked to himself. Kaon was too kind. He always was with his pets. Most of them ended up turning around and mocking him after a certain point, to which he took glee in killing them. But, the leader could never say no to his dear friend; they had been together for many years by that point and his surprising bright spark added a different sense of…class to their group that before only he held.

Still very much depressed and betrayed, Pixel cried, "What do you want from me?"

"Only your complete submission."

Pixel let out a gasp, as she was suddenly pulled into Kaon's lap. She was blushing fiercely at the position, her hands pressed against his chest in protest. This was a position she had never been in before; her and Ratchet had never cuddled like this. Somehow, having her pelvis situated against his own didn't seem platonic.

And yet she was leaning towards the warm touch of his hands exploring her body. No inch was left neglected. He was rubbing certain areas slow and in a way someone who appreciated her. Enjoying anything he could get his servos on. It was wrong, but she needed some sort of kindness and in that moment, that's exactly what she was mistaking his ministrations for.

Until suddenly his right hand had slid up to her interfacing panel. A deep blush of red coated her cheeks, as she began attempting to squirm out of his reach, "She's a most lovely shade of rose, dear Kaon, it seems she's quite shocked at where your hand is." Tarn decribed.

Kaon grinned, continuing to rub his thumb along the plating, "Am I touching what I think I am? Oops; blind," He shrugged unapologetically, pressing further, "Are you wet already for me, young one? Oh, I think so; so responsive…it wouldn't be because of an intact seal, would it?" A soft gulp was all he needed to hear, before chuckling, "Autobots are so deprived…they don't know how to treat a lady _properly." _

Tarn watched as the electric chair continued to massage the private plating, all while reaching his helm forward and nibbling along her jawline. The feel of his lips lowering to a spot on her neck she wasn't even aware was sensitive had Pixel lightly gasping, followed with moans of relief. A few small flicks of his glossa and circles from his fingers and she was practically like pudding in his servos.

Her inexperience was showing, as with a few more flexes of his fingers and her plating shifted aside. The sweet aroma of womanly juices wafted both mech's olfactory sensors, pleasing the two Cons in the room. It hadn't taken much to have her dripping before him, not needing his eyesight to know how aroused she was.

Pixel was unfamiliar with this feeling, legs shaking around Kaon's waist and feeling completely embarrassed. She couldn't control the juices seeping down her thighs, coating the mech below her. She wanted to close her legs and shield her valve away from the clutches of the Decepticon, but he had her securely hooked around him with no chance at escape.

"You smell wonderful," He breathed, lustfully cooing in her audio, "Don't be shy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Twisting atop the Con, Pixel gripped onto his biceps while pathetically begging, "Please…don't…it isn't right."

"Is that so?"

The mock cooing in her audio only made her squirm more, trying to get away from the feelings he was inflicting on her. Why was her body so warm? Why was she so wet? Her valve was so wet. Why? Ratchet had never explained anything of the sort to her and whenever the topic even remotely came to be, he quickly brushed it aside uncomfortably.

And then Pixel felt something that didn't belong poked inside of her, coming to find out that it was a single digit prodding at the sensitive walls. She wanted to pull away, but when he curled inward and pressed against her insides she found herself trying to repress an involuntary moan – a reaction she never expected.

Satisfied, Kaon grinned while twirling his finger around, "Hm, your valve hugs me tighter than you do."

Tarn saw the confusion twisting on Pixel's face. She knew she should be trying to get away from the Con, as that was what she had been trained to do. Ratchet had always told her to stay away from Cons. They were no good and would only cause her harm and now she was in one's clutches, her hips trying to buck at his fingers.

"Hm, yes, they hug me tightly indeed. Are you a virgin, little one?"

Pixel looked worried, as a second digit breached her tight opening. The added pressure was too much and the building moan finally escaped her lips. It was a delicious unadulterated feeling of relief and beauty that had her closing her optic ridges and gasping, flushed red as he began scissoring inside her.

Suddenly, Pixel found herself flipped on her back with Kaon cloaking her chassis. She let out a small squeal, which was met with a genuine, appreciative chuckle, "Oh, yes you are…how delightful," Running his glossa up her soft cheek, he purred in her audio, "I am so _honored _to be the first spike to penetrate your pretty little valve."

"No." Pixel gasped, writhing under the Decepticon, who was pushing her leg up around his waist.

Playing with the folds of her sex, Kaon cooed, "Do not fret, I will be gentle."

Pixel's face turned red once she heard the click of pelvic plating moving aside and the revealing of his pressurized spike. Though embarrassed, she couldn't bring herself to look away. She had never seen one before and her optics widened in fascination and fear. Something so large was surely only used for harm and not good.

Air ventilation hitched, Pixel froze at the feel of the tip against her entrance. Though she was incredibly frightened, something went off as she felt his spike rim her opening. There was a physical want that pushed her legs to open more; something natural within her that was preventing her from struggling as much as her processor was telling her to.

And then, Kaon began slipping inside. The stretching of her walls had her gasping, with added sensory overload. Every inch was breaking away her barriers and with the uncomfortable pinch that came with everyone's first time, she was uncontrollably welcoming the intrusion. As if her body was built to have this done to her.

Kaon was pleasantly surprised with how quickly he had the young femme moaning in wanton abandon, in pain, but needing more. And she wasn't even in heat. It made him almost lovingly bring her closer, burying his face in her neck as his hips pumped against hers in a steady rhythm that was throwing Pixel for a loop.

As her body was thrown up and down with every buck of his hips, Tarn slowly stood from the chair he had been occupying, to the lovers. He was watching with subtle fascination, as Pixel's helm was thrown back over and over again. Her optic lids were shut tightly, overwhelmed by the sensation of their sex organs rubbing against each other. What was this mixture of chaos that was rendering her helpless?

Crouching down to the side of the berth which the top of her helm was facing, Tarn skimmed the tip of his finger along the ornament adorning her forehead, "You are confusing her, dear Kaon. She is not sure whether to feel ashamed, in pain, or simply enjoy the blissful awareness of ecstasy."

Pixel gasped, weakly trying to pull her helm away. She didn't like how Tarn was putting her under a microscope, describing all the things Kaon couldn't see to him. Was she truly that pathetic? A show for them to enjoy, while she question her own morality? Even then, after all he had done; she opened for him in an attempt to feel relief. And every time his spike massaged the inside of her valve, she did.

Hitching her right leg up higher, Kaon pressed his forehead against hers and smirked, "Is that so? Are you confused? Allow me to clear up any misunderstandings."

Pixel hadn't any time to try to decipher what he meant, before a pair of lips smashed against her own. The femme's bright blue optics widening, seeing Kaon atop her and his face unbelievably close. Just close enough so their lips were touching, sweetly. So sickeningly sweet.

Pixel had never been kissed before and she found that she liked the feeling. Lips were soft and he was placing his own on top of hers so gently, like a lover would. Like someone who felt deeply for her would. Even his thrusts had slowed down; had become passionate, almost loving rotations that went along with the kind movement of his mouth.

Whimpering, the tiny femme's hands reached up so to wrap her arms around his neck. Kaon smiled against her mouth, his glossa reaching out to gently glide along the span of her lower lip. She still tasted like Energon; he was glad he had given her that cube earlier for it made him hungry to part her lips and dive in to engage her in a searing kiss.

It was actually a beautiful sight before Tarn, watching his beloved Kaon take such care in touching the femme. His hips moved in a calculated rhythm so to add just enough force without being harmful. And he was kissing her so affectionately that she was loosening even more and instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist.

Plunging deep into the wet, plush walls, Kaon moved his mouth from her then numb lips and began sucking at the nook of her neck with careful precision. The attack on her sensors was becoming too much for the small Autobot, who cried out in blinding pleasure where her overly sensitive valve finally constricted around his spike from the tail tell signs of an overload.

Kaon was pleased with her having finished before he did; that fact evident as his spike pulsed with Energon and sent tiny pangs of electricity inside of her. The _shocking _sensation had Pixel almost jerking below him, crying out his name in help. A tiny volt here or there never hurt, in fact it amplified the nerves and all too quickly another orgasm was crashing over her tiny body, to the body of near overheating.

Finally, his overload was present and he continued pumping into the tender valve until every last drop of his seed was spilled inside of his little Pixie. She didn't know it, but she was a natural when it came to milking him for all his fluid. Kaon was pleased with how intense the overload was; it had been awhile since he had exploded so intensely into a mech or femme.

With the calming of their systems after such intense use, Pixel began to shake. He was still inside her and without the heat of arousal covering her frame, she shifted albeit uncomfortably at the intrusion of her valve. She wanted to move, wanted to get him out of her. She was confused and spent.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's alright," Kaon coddled, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, "Don't cry, beautiful, you performed so well. Have I told you how proud I am of you?"

Like a master training a dog, he rewarded good behavior. Kaon slowly slipped out of the lither Autobot and brought her to her side. With his arms encompassing her body, he brought her close into his chest and let her cry gently against it. She was humiliated, in pain, and desperate for any physical interaction that would comfort her. Not only was she that way naturally, but whenever a femme had interfaced endorphins were released and made them only want to snug close to the very one who fragged them. This kind of treatment would have her obeying him in no time, completely attached and loyal as her new master.

Chuckling, Tarn slowly stood up before reaching over and petting Kaon's helm. The two mechs smiled, as Pixel buried her helm deeper into his chest at the feel of the leader's arm brushing passed her chassis. Already she was looking towards the electric chair for protection. It wouldn't take long to have her completely at his beck and call.

"I will leave you to…as always, Kaon, good show." Tarn chuckled, shutting off the lights before leaving the room.

As the dark engulfed the room, Pixel snuggled even closer. Chuckling, Kaon ran his hand down her back and simply soothed, "Relax, Pixie, I'm here."


End file.
